The last of us
by Darquewillow
Summary: The last two years at Hogwarts all the boys and how their lives will slowly make the turn more violent. The war, which belong to groups, intended to grow and the tragedy of seeing everything around her disappears.


Chapter 1: You'll be fine.  
Lilian Evans was standing in front of the espresso, the platform was empty, had arrived early enough to not cross with anyone. He had dismissed his parents had done the same with her sister not to be ...  
Lily gritted her teeth, was to avoid with all his might mourn. She sighed and her handbag got into the car where ever traveled freshmen.  
No mood to socialize, it was not his day ... stupid Petunia, how could it be that her sister made ?her feel so bad.  
It took place in front of the window and there he let loose among his thoughts.

James Potter was in complete silence, the four marauders were in the compartment used to use them. Everyone was in a state burial and it had only been two weeks since Potter's parents had died.  
-I hope this is a good season for Quidditch.-Sirius muttered some climate change.  
-Always had good temporadas.-says Peter.  
-Guys, this does falta.-James assures them while his mouth was half-hearted smile.  
Remus looked out the window, he was annoyed at not knowing what to say, as to comfort his friend.  
-We should find a girlfriend for Moony.-Proposed Potter who was observing the landscape of the trip.  
-If it makes you Happily.-replied Lupin.  
-Moony not need girlfriend, he wants to live party.-Black said as he made suggestive movements with eyebrows.  
-It is my opinion or this summer started to feel like Remus abuse?-Peter asked as she looked worried.  
-Oh, no! Wormy as you notice?.-Shaped dramatizes the greatest mocking.  
-Nobody wants to abuse, is the new mood of Paddy.  
The four started laughing, realizing how absurd it was that Ian recently spent ten minutes since the train had left and they were delirious.  
-Gloria!-Scream He heard one of the girls in a compartment soon.  
At first they decided to ignore it, but when they saw three girls running were his year, the four became concerned and looked out to watch.  
-We do not know where it is!-Spoke a concerned Anabelle.-She told us it was coming.  
-And if she fell asleep!-Asked the other, Morgan, a girl somewhat creepy.-And if they killed?!-And extremist.  
-Do not be stupid Wednesday*-Dalia said with a gesture of annoyance on his face.  
-Girls, remain calm.-The prefect last year tried to calm them, knew them by heart and knew how lidear with them.-Lily is missing?  
-Yes! The wagons look at the other houses and not find it. -Anabelle showed really worried.  
-The looked good?-Remus, without anyone noticing, had come into the hall and had moved a little.  
-Yes! Everywhere!-Hysterical Morgan said. - But if it is not here no other way to get to Hogwarts, therefore will lose the year and will be a catastrophe in your life.  
-Always have to exaggerate much? - I muttered Sirius to James, but he seemed to be paying too much attention to the situation.  
-In that sought wagons?-Asked Potter.  
-What part of "all" do not you understand?-This time the brunette spoke as he crossed his arms.  
-'But they did not check the plane where they travel the new. - Lupin says seeing the obvious.  
The three girls were silent, and just when you were preparing to rush out the door between the next car opened. For there came Snape Lily followed.  
-I found her.-commented with such a particular way of speaking ... empty. - Then we talked, Lil.  
The redhead nodded, his eyes like nose and his mouth swollen, as if she had been crying.  
Before leaving, Severus had the chance to cross Potter looks deadly.  
-Lilian! - Shouted her friends as they ran to hug her.  
Gloria as good prefect and work colleague also came with them to talk to the girl.  
The four marauders began to get into its compartment in complete silence and dissimulation. The last thing I got to see James were two tears fall Thick Evans cheeks before entering. The thing that has made mourn ... deserved disappear.  
James Potter, had taken a summer to realize that Lily Evans "whim" had become "his true love.  
"-Disgusting, but true." Sirius had said when he had told the three ... and sierta way was right. 


End file.
